Just For A Little While
by toledo girl
Summary: Lisa's sister drop her two daughters off at the Douglases house.
1. Chapter 1

1 Pamela

Oliver and Lisa were sitting in the kitchen as she was fixing him lunch. Oliver had just gotten back from Druckers and had the mail with him.

"Did I get anything?" Lisa asked from over at the stove.

"No," Oliver said as he went through the mail.

Lisa turned around.

"Oliver, I've got a surprise for you today," she said.

"Great. Just what my stomach needed," Oliver said.

"Vhat vas that?" Lisa asked.

Oliver looked up at her.

"Nothing dear," Oliver said.

"You don't apprciate my cooking," Lisa said.

"I never said that," Oliver said.

"So then you do?" Lisa asked.

"I never said that either," Oliver said.

"Well, I'll still give you lunch any vays," Lisa said.

She carried over a plate with what looked like burnt strips of hotcakes.

"What are these?" Oliver asked.

"Bread sticks," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I took the hotscakes batter and laid it out in sticks and vwalla, breadsticks," she said.

Before Oliver could explain to her that those weren't breadsticks there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Oliver said.

"No, you finish your lunch. I'll get it," she said.

Lisa walked over throught the living and to the door.

"Pamela?" she asked once she opened the door.

Pamela was a young woman. She had brown eyes and blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. She had two girls with her. One was around thirteen. Sh eh ad short blonde hair and bright blue eyes and the other was about four and also had blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Hi Lisa," she said.

"Hello darling. Come in," Lisa said.

"Oliver! My sister Pamela is here!" Lisa called out.

Pamela just walked in. Oliver came out of the kitchen.

"Pamela," he said.

"Oliver," she said.

Lisa just stood there.

"Come on you two. That vas a long time ago," Lisa said.

"She told me that I was never to come near you or this family ever again or I'd be cursed," Oliver said.

"And by the looks of this place it worked," Pamela said.

Oluver just glared at her.

"Don't worry, I won't even spend the night," Pamela said.

"But you're welcome to if you want," Lisa said.

"Lisa," Oliver whispered warningl y.

"Don't worry. I'll have to decline. My husband has got to go to Italy for a couple of weeks and I wanted to stop by before we left," Pamela said.

"Well, you stopped by," Oliver said.

Pamela just galred at him.

"Any ways, I do have a reason to be here," Pamela said.

"What is it?" Lisa asked.

Pamela hestitated for a moment.

"Well, I need some one to watch the kids while we're gone," Pamela said.

Lisa looked back at Oliver with her big brown child like eyes as if she were begging.

"Lisa," Oliver snapped.

"You don't want us?" Hannah asked.

"No, you can stay," Oliver said.

"Thank you two very much. Their things are out in the car," Pamela said.

Oliver sighed as he looked over at Lisa.


	2. Lunch Time

Chapter 2: Lunch Time

Jenny was the thirteen year old. She stood there and eyed the placed. Her parents had just left her there, for two weeks. Now what?

"We could probably get a couple of cots for out in the living room for them," she heard Oliver say. This brought her out of her old worries and into the new ones. She was used to her house outside of Cleveland Ohio. The luxuries of being near the big city.

"Aren't you apposed to be a lawyer?" Hannah asked. Her small face was scrunched in confusion as she looked around the place. "Cus I thoughts that they maded lots of money."

Oliver rolled his eyes, even the four year old, whom he noted talked an awful lot like Lisa, even questioned his income. "Yes I am, but I'm a rural lawyer, instead of charging the big fees and dealing with people who I know could be crooks and thieves, I'm dealing with the honest, hardworking farmers."

"What?" Hannah asked.

"That just means that he was disbarred in New York and got to start on a clean slate out here," Jenny said.

"I was not disbarred!" Oliver snapped. "I just chose to get away from the rat race of New York."

Lisa just shrugged. "That's vhat it seemed like to me," she said and then started back towards the kitchen.

"You know that's not true. You were there when I came home after buying the farm," Oliver said as he followed her.

"I don't know there Charlie, no one packs up and moves that quickly," she said.

Jenny and Hannah walked in and watched the two for a second before Hannah walked over and tugged at Lisa's dress. "Aunt Lisa?"

"Yes dear?" she asked as she turned and smiled down at the little girl.

This was something that she had always wondered, every time that her parents had had a trip, but never thought to ask anyone. Today was different, she actually had the courage to ask. "If mommy and daddy loves us so much than why do they always leave us somewhere?"

"That's easy darling, heredstity," she announced and then went back to finishing up Eb's lunch for him.

"Heredstity?" Oliver asked. He knew that there was no point in asking really, but the explanation had to give him a small laugh.

"Yes, heredstity, you know like how my father vould always leave us places vhen he vould travel vhich caused Pam to levae her kids behind to," she answered.

It was interesting to him how that could actually make sense in a way that she herself had not yet figured out. "Well, for whatever reason, we're all stuck here together for a couple weeks." He hadn't wanted to make the kids feel unwanted, but the same question had popped up in his head, why not take them? Or why should Pamela have to go with him? Why couldn't she stay home with her own children. Then again, he knew that Pamela was a weird person. There was never anything that she wouldn't do to make her life seem better than those around her, including leaving her kids behind so that she could go play in Italy for a couple weeks.

"Yeah, I've realized that one," Jenny said. "I just wish it were more like it was back at where we live."

"Oh? Vell vhats it like over there?" Lisa asked. She stood over the stove as she got more batter ready for the two girls to eat with them.

Jenny went and sat down at the table and joined Oliver. "Well, there are neighborhoods, other kids, parks, stores."

"Well," Oliver started. "You might not have many out here, but the neighbors are friendly. You certainly don't need a park out here, and why go shopping when you could see what a real farm is like?"

"If she wants to see what a real farm is like I reckon I could take her next door for a while and show her around," Eb said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you trying to imply that this is not a real farm" Oliver asked as he turned his body to face the hired hand.

"No sir," he said and then paused for a minute to think of an excuse. "I'm just saying that it doesn't look like one."

"Very funny," Oliver said as he turned back to his original position facing the table.

Lisa walked over and set a plate down in front of Eb with the same strips of hotcake batter that Oliver had earlier received. "Eb, this is my niece, Jennifer," she said.

"Actually, everyone just calls me Jenny," she said. She and Eb greeted each other.

Lisa went over to Hannah and guided her to the table. "And this is Hannah."

"Hello," Hannah softly said.

Oliver stood up and headed for the door. "Eb?" he called over.

"Yes sir?" Eb asked.

"Why don't you help me brings the girl's things and set them down in my room?" he asked

Eb sighed as he quickly turned around to face him. "But Mr. Douglas, I just got here to eat," he complained.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this later," he said.

Lisa glared over at Oliver as Eb got up and followed him out of the kitchen.


	3. Its All We Got Now

Chapter 3: Its All We Got Now

It was later that night. The cots were set up out in the living room and both Jenny and Hannah were getting ready to fall asleep. They both lay awake in the dark room.

"What do you think of it here?" Jenny asked as she turned over onto her stomach and rested her head on her hands in order to see Hannah.

Hannah lay there staring up at the ceiling. "I dunno. I thought they were rich."

"Are you kidding me? Take a look what their wearing. They've got money, trust me," Jenny reassured.

"But, this doesn't look like a place where rich people live," Hannah protested.

"I know. The last time that I saw them, they were living in New York. I got to out and play on the balcony." Jenny sighed as she thought back about her time there. "I met my first true love there. Henry Felton."

"Eww, that's a boy." Hannah giggled and then sat up. "You will gets cooties if you kiss him," she laughed.

Jenny smiled as she sat up and tossed her pillow at the young child. "I did kiss him thank you very much and I happen to be fine."

Hannah laughed. "Prove it," she said as she laid back down under her covers.

"Just give me my pillow and let me go to sleep," Jenny said as she held her hand out.

"What's going on out here?"

Both girls turned and saw Oliver standing in the doorway as he put his housecoat on. "Sorry Uncle Oliver. We were just talking," Jenny said.

Hannah stood up on her bed and smiled as she pointed to her sister. "She's got cooties cus she kissed Henry."

"What?" Oliver asked.

Jenny laughed. "I kissed Henry. Do you remember him, don't you? He was at a party that you invited us to join you at? Henry Felton?"

"That boy happens to be the son of one of my law partners," Oliver said.

"Do you want me to take it back?" Jenny quickly asked.

Oliver sighed. "Just get to sleep. Something tells me that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Jenny calmed down and laid down."All right. Good night," she said.

"Night!" Hannah said.

Oliver sighed in defeat. "Good night girls," he said and then went back into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. Taking off his housecoat, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know, this is their first night sleeping here. Away from their home in Clevesland," Lisa said as she looked over.

"I know, I'll apologize to them tomorrow morning."

"Maybe I should surprise everyone with something new that I have learned to cook," Lisa suggested.

"Then I'll have to really apologize to them," Oliver said as he got under the covers.

"And vat's that supposed to mean?" Lisa asked as she turned to him.

"Oh, nothing," Oliver said as he turned over to go to sleep. "Just that I think its only fair we cover any medical expenses."

"Olivah!" Lisa snapped.

Oliver cut her off before she said anything else."I meant if they get hurt or anything while they're here," he stated to calm her down.

"Oh," Lisa said.

Oliver sat up and kissed her. "Good night Lisa," he said.

"Good night darling," she said before laying down to sleep.

After they had said goodnight to each other, Oliver started to wonder why Pamela and Gerald always went away on trips. They had two young kids and they still went away more than he and Lisa did. While growing up, his father was gone a lot, and tehre were times that he did wish he was there. Now he truly was starting to feel bad for Jenny and Hannah.


	4. Home Life

Chapter 4: Home Life

Jenny sat on the tractor as Oliver went through and weeded his cornfield. "That doesn't look all that much like corn," she said as she leaned on the steering wheel.

Oliver, without taking his attention from what he was doing answered, "What do you mean?"

"I've seen pictures. This here looks nothing like the pictures." Jenny looked around. "As a matter of fact, I don't think anyone would want to take a picture fo anything out here."

"Now see here Jennifer!" Oliver snapped as he stood up. He was getting aggitated, but started to feel bad the second he had said anything.

Jenny laughed. "No one has called me Jennifer in a while."

Oliver just stopped and looked to her with confusion. He thought back to the last time he had seen her in New York with her father, which was about six years ago. "Didn't your father call you Jennifer?"

Jenny shrugged. "Well, yeah, but he's not home too often."

Oliver just nodded. he knew the feeling. His father was never home all that often while he was growing up. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. He's always got this meeting to go to or this convention to be at. I honestly think he's just trying to get away from us."

"What makes you say that?" Oliver asked, starting to truly wonder what was going on with her father.

Jenny sat back from the steering wheel and shrugged. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that something's wrong. My parents seem to fight more when he is home now and then when he's gone mom constantly has to call him and then calls one of her friends and asks her what to do."

"I see," Oliver said and then went back to weeding. He could get an idea of what was going by what she had said, but he could tell that Jenny didn't like talking about this, so he changed the subject. "You know, you shouldn't listen in on phone calls."

Jenny laughed. "Its hard not to when someone is yelling into the phone."

Oliver had nothing to say to that. Now he definitely knew what was going on over there. Again though, he was not about to say anythign to Jenny. The last thing that he wanted to do was to get her thinking and then have her asking her parents questions and getting them more irritated. The best thing was to let them decide when to talk to her about what was going on.

"You're a lawyer, you think they're going to get a divorce?"

Oliver quickl turned his attention to her. "I really couldn't tell you Jenny. All situations are different. I have only handled one divorce case before, and they were a lot worse than your parents sound right now."

"If you say so," Jenny said.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Hannah sat in the kitchen with Lisa as she attempted to make cupcakes. She was working on stirring the dough.

"Shouldn't thats be easier to stir?" Hannah asked.

"This is how it always turns out for me," Lisa said and then turned back to her. "Would you like to help with somesthing?"

Hannah nodded her head as she smiled.

Lisa carried the bowl over to the table and set it down. She then went to the cabinent and grabbed cups. "Now, take that batter and divide it into these cups."

"Okay," Hannah said and then took the sponn and tried to grab a small amount of batter. "Aunt Lisa! Its all stucks together!"

"I see that," Lisa said and then went and got the scissors. "Lift the spoon."

Hannah, as best as she could, lifted the spoon with the batter on it. Lisa then took the scissors and cut the batter that strung from teh spoon to the bowl. "Viola!" Lisa said as Hannah put the batter into one of the cups. "Your first cupcake."

Oliver walked into the kitchen and stopped. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Look Unlce Oliver! My first cupcake!" Hannah said.

"Did your Aunt Lisa help you with that?" he asked.

"Yep!" Hannah said.

"Then I'm sure that's not a cupcake," he said.

"Olivah!" Lisa snapped in defense.

"Hey Lisa, do you mind if we talk outside for a minute?" he asked.

"Its no use Charlie. You already insulted me today," Lisa said.

Oliver sighed. "I think this is pretty important."

Lisa saw the seriousness in his eyes. "All right," she said and then followed him out. "Vat's vrong?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"You ever get any calls from Pamela?" he asked.

"No," Lisa said. "Do you?"

"No, of course not. She's your sister."

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Lisa asked.

"Did you know that Pamela and her husband Richard are fighting?"

Lisa shook her head. "No."

"Well, Jenny just got done telling me that Richard's always gone and Pam's always nervous."

Lisa's eyes widened. "Really? I guess its not a surprise though, vith the vay that he's always traveling."

"I think we should make sure that everything is taken care fo before they take the kids back. That fighting tends to put a lot of pressure on the children."

"Vell then. I guess I'll have to go and call them," Lisa said. She had never actually pictured the two having all that much trouble.

The two walked back in and saw Hannah trying to cut the batter herself and then dropping it into the cup. "Look! I did it all on my own!" she said.

"That's vonderful darling!" Lisa said and then headed over to the table. Oliver just stood there and watched as his wife helped her niece. He started to wonder why they had never had kids themselves. After seeing this, he kind of began to wish that they had had kids. It wasn't that it was too late, he just wanted them now.


	5. Growing Up

Chapter 5: Growing Up

Lisa had sent Eb to Drucker's to get more flour for her. She was planning on teaching Hannah how to bake cookies. Eb took Jenny along with him.

"Wow," Jenny said as she got out of the car. She stared wide eyes at the place. "The only time I have ever seen one of these was when I visited this one amish place."

Eb walked around the car and looked to her with confusion. "A what?"

Jenny looked to him. "You know, an amish place. The place where people don't believe in electricity and such. They believe in living the most simplest life they possibly can."

"Well they got electricity here," Eb said.

Jenny laughed. "Good."

They both walked in. "Hello Eb," Mr. Drucker greeted. He then looked down and saw Jenny standing there. "And who may I ask is this?"

"Jenny," she said lending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jenny," he said returning the handshake.

"This is Mrs. Douglas's neice. She's here all the way from Cleveland," Eb explained.

"My parents had to go on a long distance trip and left us here with our Aunt and Uncle."

"Well nice to have you here. I hope you enjoy your stay," Mr. Drucker said.

Jenny really didn't find this place to be all that great, but there was no way that she could be rude, especially since he had been nice. "Thank you. So far I'm enjoying it." She then reached into her pocket and grabbed the list that Lisa had made out earlier. "Here's what we need," she said as she handed him the list.

Mr. Drucker took the list and looked it over. As he started to gather the items, a young boy walked in holding a list. He had thick brown hair. He was on the taller side as he walked in wearing a button down green shirt and jeans. "Here Mr. Drucker, my mom says she can pick up the stuff tomorrow."

Jenny just watched the boy as he handed the list to Drucker. She heard Drucker say something to him, but wasn't really paying attention. All she truly noticed was the boy turning around to walk back out. "Hi," she said catching him before he left.

The boy stopped. "Hey," he said. "Bobby. You?"

"Jenny," she said as she began to smile.

"I'm Eb," he greeted from behind.

Jenny briefly turned and laughed at Eb before turning back to Bobby. "I just got here from Cleveland, I'm currently staying at the Douglas place."

"I know where that is. You free tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jenny answered.

"I'll see you tonight then," he said before leaving.

Jenny just turned and watched him leave.

"You ready to get your stuff yet?"

Jenny was brought back to reality as she quickly turned. "What?"

Mr. Drucker laughed. "I asked if you were ready to get you stuff."

"Yeah." Jenny said. She walked up and grabbed the bag. "Thank you," she said.

Eb walked over to hand him the money. "Looks like someone's got a little crush," Drucker said watching Jenny.

"You think so?" Eb asked.

"You didn't see that?" Drucker asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Eb walked into the house and through to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Jenny just ran in and stopped in the living room. She saw Oliver teaching Hannah how to play checkers. "Where's Aunt Lisa at?" she anxiously asked.

"In the bedroom," he said and then looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit excited, that's all," she said and then ran into thte bedroom. "Aunt Lisa! Aunt Lisa!" she exclaimed upon seeing her sitting on the bed watching television.

"Vat is it?" Lisa asked as she quickly turned her attention over to Jenny.

"Guess who just got asked out by a boy!"

Lisa stood up. "Congratulations darling!" she said hugging her. "Do you know what you're going to wear tonight?" she asked pulling back.

Jenny's smile disspeared. "No, actually. I hadn't thought about that. I don't even know what we're doing tonight."

"Don't you vorry about that," Lisa said. "I'll take care of everything. Just take a seat."

Jenny went and sat down on the bed. This was truly amazing to her. She had never been asked out before.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Eb had sat there in the living room and had already watched Hannah and Oliver play five games. "I would move there if I were you," Eb said to Hannah as he pointed to the square on the board.

Oliver was about to tell Eb not to help, but Hannah was a little girl. He wasn't about to get competetative with her. He was however, starting to wonder what was taking Lisa and Jenny so long in the bedroom. "Hey Lisa?"

"Yes Olivah?"

"What's going on in there? Its almost dinner time!"

"Just give us a minute!" Lisa called out.

Jenny sat at her little make up table while Lisa sat beside her. She was helping her to do her make up for her. "Now, you vant a small touch of this," Lisa said as she applied the blush to Jenny's face. "And viola! Ve are done," Lisa said sitting back from Jenny.

Jenny smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly turned to Lisa and hugged her. "Thank you," she said.

They both got up and walked out into the living room. "Its about time you," Oliver started, but stopped as soon as he saw Jenny walk out. She was wearing Lisa's hot pink dress, she was only an inch shorter than Lisa so it only went down to the bottom of her knees and there was a bow tied around her waist to hide the extra material since the dress was a bit big for her. She was wearing her own white strapped sandles. Her blonde hair was halfway pulled back with the pony tail curled and the hair framing her face slightly curled. Her make up was done very softly, barely noticable, but some how made her look a few years older. "What are you all done up for?"

"Bobby's coming to pick me up," Jenny explained.

"Bobby?" Oliver asked.

"That's vat she said," Hannah said.

Oliver looked over to her and smiled. "Thank you," he said and then stood up. "Lisa!"

Lisa followed him as he walked into the kitchen. "Vat is it?" Lisa asked.

"Are you insane?" he asked. "Never mind, don't answer that." He sighed. "You really think you should be letting her go out with a guy? I mean what would Pam and Richard think ?"

"Olivah! They're thirteen and in love. We should they be held back from each other? Romo and Julius were held aparts, and look vat happened to them," Lisa said.

Oliver sighed. "Fine, but you make sure that Julius is home by ten tonight."

"Love doesn't have a time limit," Lisa argued.

"Yes," Oliver said. "But my temper does."

"Grouch," Lisa said. She was about to leave the room and go out and tell Jenny the deal, but instead turned to face Oliver. "But you're a caring grouch," she said cupping his face in her hands.

Oliver grabbed her hands and smiled. "Thank you for noticing," he said.


	6. Csokoloztunk

Chapter 6: Csokoloztunk

Jenny and Bobby walked down the trail that followed a small creek. Holding hands, they went over where a fence started and sat down on it. "So how does this place compare to Cleveland?" he asked.

Jenny laughed. "Its definitely different." She looked down and noticed his hand sitting on top of hers. "Its like everything here is in slow motion, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Bobby said. He had never been anywhere else, so really he had no idea what she was talking about. He knew where plenty of cities were, and he could easily get there without getting lost, but the fact that he knew maps, had nothing to do with his traveling experience.

Jenny smiled as she gazed up towards sun set. "You see that over there?" she asked.

"I come here when ever I can to watch it," Bobby said.

"Romantic isn't it?" Jenny sighed.

Bobby quickly looked over to her. He had honestly never heard a girl say that to him before. Actually, he had never been alone with a girl before, nor had he ever been on any sort of date. This was all new to him. Without giving it much thought, he leaned over and kissed Jenny on the cheek.

Jenny felt the kiss. Her eyes widened as she turned to smile at him. "I think you missed," she laughed.

"Well, I um," Bobby said.

Jenny grabbed his chin and then leaned in and kissed him. "There," she said pulling back. "That's where you're supposed to do it." She let go and then continued to watch the sun set.

"Thanks," Bobby said. He turned and watched the sun set. At the beginning of his time with Jenny, he had been nervous. He was still a little nervous, but she had eased a lot of his nerves. She just wasn't a hard person to be with. She was fun, and easy to talk to and very understanding. There was one question that he was anxious to ask her though. One thing he had to know. The answer wasn't really going to make a difference, but he was curious. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Nope," Jenny said without even turning to him. "I had mine up in New York."

"Oh," he said.

"You are my first date though," Jenny said.

A small smile spread across his face. "Your mine too."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Oliver and Lisa sat in bed and watched television, well, Lisa watched television while Oliver watched the clock. "Its nine o'clock," he said to himself.

Lisa looked over and smiled. "You're nervous."

Oliver looked over to her. "Of course I'm nervous! You just sent a young girl out with a boy that neither of us know." He went back to staring forward. "You would think you would at least try to meet him before agreeing to anything."

"Olivah," Lisa said.

"What?" Oliver asked, ready to lose his patience.

"You're cute ven you vorry." Lisa leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"This isn't supposed to be cute Lisa!" he snapped. "You know what goes through the minds of teenage boys? It doesn't help that you did her up either." Oliver sighed. He was trying to calm down, but it was no use. There was no way that he was going to be able to relax until he knew that she was back home and all right.

Lisa sat back and let him think for a moment before deciding to talk. "You would make a good father. You know that?"

"Right now I'm just trying to be a good babysitter."

Lisa leaned over to him. "Olivah, you know you have nothing to vorry about. They're only children you know."

Oliver rolled his eyes and looked to her with defeat. "If you say so."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Bobby was walking Jenny back up to the house. "So um," Bobby started as they began to slow down.

"Actually," Jenny said. "Let's go around to the side, Hannah might be sleeping already." She took his hand and lead him over to the closet. They stood there for a moment. "So what were you about to say?" Jenny asked.

"Well," Bobby nervously started. "I was wondering if you wanted to do that again tomorrow."

Jenny smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

"You would?" Bobby asked, happier than ever that she said she would.

Jenny nodded. "But right now, I got to get back inside."

"Okay, good night," Bobby said.

"Good night," Jenny said and then walekd into the bedroom.

"About time you got back," Oliver said as he looked up to her.

"Olivah, its only a little after nine. She's home early," Lisa argued.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "How did things go tonight?"

Jenny walked over and sat down at the end of the bed. "It was fun. We walked down by the creek, watched the sun set. We agreed to do the same thing tomorrow."

"Did you two talk?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," Jenny said. "And also, csokoloztunk."

Lisa squealed. "Te? Milyen volt?" she excitedly asked as she sat up.

"Romantikus. Lattara a naplemente." Jenny sighed as a small smile remained.

"Now you two are just getting me nervous," Oliver said. He knew that they were talking about something that they didn't want him to hear. It was quite obvious. And frankly, this was the last thing that he thought they should be keeping secrets about from him.

"Don't worry," Jenny said as she stood up. "I'm going to go ahead and get ready for bed now. Thank you Aunt Lisa for letting me borrow your dress and for doing me make up and hair."

"Your velcome darling," Lisa said.

As soon as Jenny was out of the room, Oliver turned to Lisa. "What was she telling you?"

Lisa shrugged. "How nice of a boy Bobby was tonight. Vhy? You nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be if people were keeping secrets from you?" he asked.

Lisa looked to Oliver. "I promise you, it vas nothing bad." cupped his face adn kissed him. "Now good night darling." She then turned over to go to sleep.

"Good night Lisa," he said, giving up on the subject for now.

**Translations: **

**csokoloztunk - we kissed**

**Te? Milyen volt? - you did? how was it?**

**Romantikus. Lattara a naplemente - romantic. it was in front of the sunset.**


	7. Questions

Chapter 7: Questions

"Good morning," Jenny greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, good morning," Oliver responded as he smiled up from the table.

Jenny watched him for a second to see whether or not he was still mad about last night. The last thing that she wanted was to have him ask more questions. It was nice though to have someone protective of her. Her own father was never around enough to do that. There were times where she wondered if he remembered her and Hannah's ages.

"Mornings everyone!" Hannah exclaimed, nearly running into the kitchen. She was usually a morning person. She hurried over and took the seat next to Jenny.

Lisa walked over towards the table and set down a plate of hotcakes in the center. "Here we go," Lisa stated and then turned back to the stove.

As soon as she was sure that Lisa wasn't paying attention, Jenny leaned over towards Oliver. "How often do you actually get to eat around here?" she softly whispered.

Oliver quickly glanced back to Lisa. "Not too often," carefully responded.

Jenny nodded and then sat back in her seat.

"Morning everyone," Eb said, walking into the kitchen through the back door. "What's for breakfast?" he questioned looking around.

"Hotcakes," Lisa answered from the stove, where she was currently making more.

"Oh well," Eb softly responded as he sat down.

"You know Eb, if you don't want to eat this morning, you can always go out and get a head start in the tomatoe field," Oliver stated.

"Oh no, that's okay," Eb replied. The last thing he wanted to do was get out there any earlier than he had to. There was supposed to be a heat wave over the next week.

"So. What dids you do last night?" Hannah asked, looking to Jenny. For some reason, she found it weird that Jenny had been so excited to go out last night. To her, all going out meant that she was going outside.

"Not much. Talk, walked, held hands with Bobby," Jenny non-chalantly responded. She was really hoping that Hannah wasn't going to be asking any more questions about it. One thing she didn't need was Oliver getting irritated again. She decided that it was best if she didn't even look up to him for the next few minutes.

"And is that what you told Lisa?" Oliver asked, questionably looking to Jenny.

Jenny slowly looked up. There wasn't even much of a pause between her answer and his question. He was obviously ready to ask at any given moment. He was just waiting for his chance.

"Yes dear," Lisa said taking a seat. She decided to cover for Jenny.

"Can I comes wit you?" Hannah requested. She could see that they were trying to get him off the subject and thought that she would help out. It was as soon as Jenny smiled to her, that she knew she did the right thing.

"Sure," Oliver sighed. He knew that he was never going to find out exactly what went on. It was time to just let it go. Besides, how bad could it be? They're thirteen years old. "How about you Jenny?" Oliver asked, not really intending to hear more about last night.

"I think I'll stay back here today. I'm seeing Bobby again tonight." Jenny admitted. It wasn't a good time to say it, but he was going to find out sooner or later. She figured that she might as well get it over with.

"Oh! That's right!" Lisa exclaimed. She had fun yesterday getting Jenny ready for her little date. It kind of made her wish that she had a daughter of her own. "You know vat you're going to vear tonight?"

Jenny shook her head. "Not yet."

"Why don't you just wear what you usually wear?" Oliver suggested. It didn't seem like a bad idea to him.

"That's silly!" Hannah laughed. Even she knew that girls had to do more to get ready to see guys.

"You don't know the first thing about impressing a man do you?" Lisa asked, looking to Oliver.

"Impressing a man. He's thriteen years old! He'll just be happy to be out with a girl," Oliver argued.

"You're one of them old fashion types aren't ya?" Eb questioned.

"What do you mean?" Oliver repsonded.

"All the girls out there are wearing mini skirts and dresses. You can't expect Jenny to go out there in jeans," Eb explained.

"Now now. Just leave it all to me," Lisa said, preventing the two from getting into an argument.

"Thank you," Jenny said.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Hannah sat on the fence by Oliver as he worked in the field. "Why was yous mad at Jenny?" she asked.

Oliver, shrugged. "I wasn't mad at her. I was irritated that she wouldn't tell me everything that happened last night," he answered, without taking his attention off of his work.

"Hmm," Hannah responded. Looking around, she didn't see much. This was one thing that she liked out here better than in Cleveland. She didn't have to worry about a bunch of people standing in her view. She didn't have to ask any one to pick her up to be able to see anything.

Oliver stood up and leaned against the fence. "Just wondering, has Jenny been out with a boy before?" he asked.

Hannah just nodded her head. "One of her friends is named Josh," she replied.

Oliver just nodded and then went back to work. "Has either of your parents talked to her yet about dating?" He figured that she wouldn't know, but he might as well ask.

"I don't thinks so. Daddy's not home enough and mommy's ususually too busy," Hannah responded.

"Usually," Oliver corrected. He wasn't too hung up on how she spoke, but it did give him a minute to think as she tried to say it the way he had.

So far, he knew that their parents fought and that neither of them exactly paid much attention to either of the girls. The more he heard abotu their life, the more he had begun to feel sorry for them.

"You think you would like to go see a movie tonight?" he offered,

"Yes!" Hannah exclaimed.

"All right, after dinner we'll all go," he said.

In all honesty, he needed to talk to Lisa, and with the kids distracted by a movie, he would have the perfect chance. Also, he could have Jenny and Bobby right there and in his sight.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Jenny sat at the table across from Lisa as Lisa did Jenny's nails for her.

"There you go," Lisa said, finishing the one hand. "Vhat do you think?"

Jenny smiled as she examined her hand. "I like it!" she happily replied. "Thank you!"

"You're velcomes darling," Lisa said and then moved onto the next hand. "I vish I could've taken you to get this done though. Ve don't have a real salon around heres though."

"I like this better though. My mom's never done my nails before. She's taken me once to get them done, but that's it," Jenny said, still looking over her hand.

"Really?" Lisa questioned. "She used to always do mines for me."

"Hmm," Jenny hummed. She knew that her mother used to do a lot of things. She used to be a lot of things. She used to care. It didn't matter to her though. It did her and Hannah no good knowing that Pamela used to be able to do nails and fix hair when she barely cared enough at times to even ask about their day. Jenny knew that she was scatterbrained, but even that excuse was beginning to not work as well.

"Aunt Lisa? You mind if I ask you a question?" Jenny asked, looking up from her hand.

"Of course not dear. Go ahead," Lisa replied.

"Why didn't you and Uncle Oliver ever have kids?" she asked.

The question caught Lisa a little off guard, but it wasn't a big deal. "I don't know," she answered, looking up. "It just never happened I guess."

"Oh," Jenny said. she thought that they would have been better than her parents. She didn't want to say that out loud, but she certainly felt that way.

"There you go. All done," Lisa announced.

Jenny smiled as she examined both hands. "Thank you," she said.

"You're velcome. Now ven they're dry ve'll go find you somesthing to vear tonight," Lisa instructed.

"Okay," Jenny agreed.

As Lisa began to go thruogh the coverts to gather things to prepare lunch, she thought more and more about Jenny's question. Why they had never had any kids. She herself had been wondering that for the past couple of days.


	8. The Birds and the Bees

Chapter 8: The Birds and the Bees

Hannah and Eb sat out on the porch as they waited for everyone else to be ready to leave. "What's taking evvyone so long?" Hannah practically whined.

"I don't know," Eb admitted.

Hannah sighed. "Probly Jenny. She's been talking all day bouts seeing Bobby," she explained.

Eb looked over to her. "If I know anything about Mr. Douglas, he's probably in there giving her a set of rules to follow tonight."

This was something that was truly bothering her, something that she still had no concept of. "Why?" Hannah questioned. In her opinion, Oliver was being completely over dramatic.

"Because, she's a girl and he's a boy," Eb flatly answered.

Hannah was about to ask for further explanation, but both Jenny and Bobby stepped out the door together. They were holding hands as the went past Hannah and Eb and towards the car. "You think he can be a little scary?" Bobby questioned.

"No, not really," Jenny replied right before they stopped. "He scare you?" she asked slightly turning to him and offering him a smile.

"A little," Bobby admitted.

Jenny just laughed. "Don't worry about him, you'll be fine."

Oliver and Lisa stood inside as they both finished getting ready. "Now, before ve go, I vants you to behaves yourself tonight," Lisa instructed as she put her necklace on.

"Don't worry about me," Oliver responded as he finished putting his tie on.

"Ve'll just see about that," Lisa said as she stood up and walked pasted him.

Oliver followed her out and ignored the comment. "Everyone ready to go?" Oliver asked as he and Lisa walked out the door.

"Yes!" Hannah exclaimed as she started towards the car.

"I think that goes for all of us," Jenny said watching Hannah run past her and into the front seat.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Everyone got the drive in. While they were waiting for the movie to start, Jenny, Bobby, Eb and Hannah decided to go get the food while Oliver and Lisa stayed in the car.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked Jenny as they walked towards the stand.

"I don't know. I think I'll just be happy with a drink," Jenny answered with a smile. A boy had never bought anything for her before, she was really starting to like this.

"I think I'll get a pizza," Eb announced.

"Share?" Hannah asked, looking up to him.

"Sure," Eb said.

"Hey, is your Uncle going to be staring at us all night?" Bobby implored. He was still a bit worried about Oliver, he had never met him before tonight, and he had scared him a bit.

"Well, he didn't watch us the whole way here, so I think its safe," Jenny started.. "It'll be easy to tell right away though, we'll be sitting in the back seat while he sits up front," she stated.

"I'll sits up theres with them," Hannah volunteered.

"Thank you," Jenny said smiling down to her sister.

Meanwhile, in the car...

"Do you think that Richard and Pamela are going to stay together?" Oliver asked.

"Of course," Lisa responded without even looking to him.

"Really?" Oliver asked. He was a bit surprised by the the answer. He figured that she knew more about the fighting that the two were doing than he did. Then again, she had been talking to Pamela while he was getting the story from two kids that were just listening in on phone calls. That didn't mean that he took their stories as meaningless, he just thought that it was better to get the story from the people who were actually involved rather than those watching.

"Yeah. How else is she supposed to get back home?" Lisa questioned, finally looking up to him.

"I mean about their marriage," Oliver clarified, something that he should have gotten used to doing a while ago.

"Oh, that," Lisa stated.

"Yes," Oliver said. "With the things that both the girls had been saying about their parents, I don't know if I really want to send them back with them knowing that they'll be sitting there constantly fighting with each other," Oliver went on to explain.

"You think they're really that bad?" Lisa inquired. She knew that there was a little bit of fighting here and there, but nothing more than that.

"Well, kids do see things worse than they really are, but that doesn't mean that there's nothing wrong. Even Hannah picked up on it, so there must be something to it," Oliver stated.

"Just because she's four doesn't mean that doesn't know vhats going on around her," Lisa said.

Oliver took a moment to think about her last comment, she was right, Hannah could very well notice the fact that her parents were fighting. His mother told him that when he was little, he could always tell when something was wrong. "Did you know that Pam hasn't even talked to Jenny about boys yet?" Oliver implored, getting onto a new subject.

"Vhat do you mean?" Lisa questioned.

"She has never had the talk about the birds and the bees before," Oliver informed her.

Lisa sighed. "Now vhy would Pamela ever talk to her about birds and bees vhen she hasn't even talked about the important things yet like boys?" Lisa asked.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and continued on with his questioning. "You think you could talk to her?" Oliver requested.

"Shouldn't Pamela do that?" Lisa questioned. It normally didn't bother her to step in and do something that someone else wouldn't do, but this was a little bit different. Pam was her sister and she didn't want to be the one to try and take her place with her daughters.

"Yes, but right now Jenny is spending a lot of time with a boy and something tells me that her parents won't actually get around to talking to her," Oliver responded. With knowing Pam and having an idea of the situation that was going on between her and her husband, he truly thought that she would start to neglect Jenny and Hannah. And this was something that Jenny should be taught, especially as a teenager.

"Vell," Lisa said as she thought it over. It wasn't an easy decision to make.

"Well what?" Oliver asked. He wanted to know why she was so hesitant to do this. He expected it, he was just curious though.

"Maybe, " Lisa answered. "I don't know vhat to say though," she confessed.

"Just tell her what your mother told you," Oliver advised her.

Lisa looked towards the screen and thought for a moment. "I don't remember vhat she told me," she admitted.

Oliver sighed. "Well, tell her what you know. Pretend she's your daughter. What would you tell your daughter?"

"Okay, I'll try," she gave in.

"Thank you," he said and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I think I'm going to need something better than that Harry," she said, smirking to him.

"When we get home," he promised, returning the smile.


	9. Jenny's Growing Up part 1

Chapter 9: Jenny's Growing Up (part 1)

It was the very next morning. Hannah, woke up pretty early. Sitting up, she looked over and saw that Jenny had gotten up already and decided that since she was up, it was okay for her to be up now.

Following her usual routine, she got out of the cot and headed over to the bathroom and stood before the closed door. "I needs to go!" she declared as she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Jenny yelled from the other side.

"But Jenny!" Hannah whined hopping on one leg.

Jenny stood in there in front of the sink. She irritably sighed as she held onto the sides of the sink and lowered her head. This was going to be a long morning. The last thing that she wanted to happen, was happening. Hannah was out there crying and she was going to call attention to her. Great. "Fine!" she snapped.

"Thank you!" Hannah said as soon as the door opened.

Jenny stood out there and watched as Hannah ran in there and slammed the door. While her sister took her time in the bathroom, she paced the living room, trying to figure out what she was going to do now.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on out here?" Oliver asked.

Jenny turned around and saw him coming from his room as he tied his house coat on. "Nothing," Jenny impatiently breathed out. Why was everyone getting up at the wrong time today?

"Sure sounds like something out here. Everything okay?" he questioned.

"It's fine," Jenny answered, beginning to calm down. Getting all worked up wasn't going to help anything. If anything, it was just going to make things worse.

Looking up to him, she could see it in his face that he didn't really believe her. "Really," she assured him.

"Why don't you go back to bed for a few hours. Alright?" he suggested. It was too early to be dealing with all of this right now. Besides, he was sure that it was something stupid that her and Hannah were arguing about.

"Okay," Jenny agreed.

"Good," Oliver responded. He then turned and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.

Jenny stood there and waited for Hannah to get out of the bathroom. As soon as she got out, she took her chance and got right back in there, rushing past Hannah.

"You okays?" she questioned.

Jenny stopped before the door and turned back to her with a small smile. "Of course I am! I look fine don't I?" she asked.

Hannah just nodded, although she was not all too sure of anything that was going on right now.

"Well, just go back to bed. I'll be back out in a minute," Jenny instructed and then closed the door behind her.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

After a few hours, Lisa was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready as Oliver walked in and sat down at the table.

"Good morning dahling," Lisa greeted with a kiss.

"Good morning," Oliver returned. "What's for breakfast this morning?" he bravely implored.

"Just hotcakes today," she announced as she flipped them on the stove.

"I thought you wished me a good morning," he muttered under his breath. He looked to her through the corner of his eyes and to see her reaction.

"Vhat vas that Charlie?" she questioned as she quickly turned back to him.

"Nothing, I just said that my wish came true," he covered for himself.

"Uncle Olivesser! Aunt Lissa!" Hannah called as she rushed into the kitchen.

Oliver turned over to the side and grabbed her before she ran into anything. "Something wrong?" he asked as he sat her down on his lap.

"Jenny's in the bathroom and she won't come out," Hannah explained.

"Is she sick?" he questioned with concern.

Hannah just shrugged. "She's been mad today and she won'ts tells me why she's hiding," she stated.

Lisa walked over and stood behind Oliver. "I think I remember vhen her mother did that," she said with a small smile. The smile then quickly faded. "Of course, I remember vhen I did that also."

Oliver looked back to her with confusion. "What?" he questioned.

"I think she needs her motha," Lisa explained, trying to help him get the hint.

"Oh," Oliver replied in realization as he turned back to face forward. "I see." He then set Hannah down on the ground and stood up. "You think Eb and I should take Hannah out for you to go on and talk to Jenny?" he inquired.

"You're using this to get out of eating your hotcakes," Lisa accused.

"Now you know I have no control over any of this," he defended himself. "But I do have to be thankful for those small miracle that do occur every once in a while."

Lisa turned to him with a look of insult causing Oliver to rush out of the room.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Oliver, Eb, and Hannah sat in the Pixley Diner as they waited for their breakfast. "This might be worse for us ya know. Tasting good food just after taking all that time to get used to the stuff that we eat everyday," Eb mentioned.

"Yeah, well," Oliver said, a little disappointed in himself that he wasn't able to stick up for his wife when it came to her cooking. "Just don't get used to it, this is only a once in a while thing," he told them.

Hannah looked up to him. "What 'bout Jenny and Aunt Lisa?" she asked. She didn't think it was fair that they left them behind. They needed breakfast too.

Oliver smiled down to her. "Don't worry, we'll take them out some other time," he replied.

"Like tonight?" Eb questioned, getting excited.

Oliver shrugged. "Maybe," he said. He was going to leave it up to Jenny.

"Somethin' wrong with Jenny?" Hannah asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No. Jenny's just growing up, that's all," he explained.

Hannah sat back and stared to him. She truly had no idea what that really meant. "Ya mean like get married?" she implored.

Oliver laughed. "No, I just mean, getting older. That's all," he answered. He really wanted a better way to explain this to a little kid, but so far, he was drawing blanks.

"Will she still plays with me?" Hannah asked.

"Why not?" Eb asked. "I played tag with you both yesterday, and I'm older than she is."

"Good," Hannah smiled.


	10. Jenny's Growing Up part 2

Chapter 10: Jenny's Growing Up (part 2)

Jenny sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was pretending to watch television as she pouted. The idea of growing up wasn't exactly what she wanted to deal with. It made her feel like she couldn't play with Bobby anymore, that they had to be more serious and she definitely did not like that.

To make things worse, her fourteenth birthday was in a week. Usually, she was excited for birthdays, but this one, well, it just reminded her of what was going on.

The door flew open and Hannah ran into the room. "Hi Jenny!" she exclaimed as she ran over and jumped onto the bed to join her. "Feels better now?" she questioned.

Jenny forced a smile for her. "Sorta," she answered, lying to her.

"Ya wants to go out and play tag?" Hannah asked.

Jenny shook her head. "I'm sorry. You mind if we wait a little while?" she questioned. Seeing Hannah's face fall really hit her. She did feel bad, but at the same time, she didn't feel up to running. She just couldn't do it right now.

"Okay," Hannah said and then got off the bed. Slowly, she made her way out of the room.

Jenny heavily sighed. Again, even though it all had to happen sooner or later, this was not the time that she wanted it to happen. For the first time in her life, she had had the facts of life explained to her. Lisa had put her own, kind of romantic, spin on things, but she was able to pick out the facts. After hearing about it and knowing what she was going through, she felt that she had to be that much more mature.

What did that mean for her and Bobby? They did kiss sometimes, and even then they were just little pecks. It wasn't like in the movies where the couple would stand there for several moments with their lips basically glued together. They enjoyed holding hands and taking walks, playing games, joking around. Being mature to her, meant that they would have to stop doing that stuff and focus more on going out to places and talking and kissing more.

Jenny's idea of romance more or less was just being with the boy. Having one or two perfect kisses, him bring you a flower. Simple little things. They had that so far, and she didn't want to change that. Not yet.

Oliver stepped into the room and saw Jenny sitting there on the bed. "Bobby's here to see you, but if you don't feel up to seeing him, I can tell him to wait until tomorrow," he offered.

Jenny shrugged. "I can come out and talk to him," she stated.

"Are you doing okay?" Oliver asked with concern. He noticed that she looked pretty sad.

"I'm fine," she assured him as she walked over to the doorway.

Jenny went out to the front porch and saw Bobby standing there, leaning against the railing. "Hi Jenny," he greeted.

"Hey," she responded, forcing a smile.

"You wanna go swimming today?" he offered.

Jenny was about to say yes, but then she remembered, she would have to wear a bathing suit. For one of the first times in her life, she felt somewhat self conscious and wasn't real big on the idea. "I don't think I can. I promised my Aunt Lisa that I would help her with a few of the chores around the house. Maybe tomorrow?" she asked, hoping that he wouldn't want to go tomorrow.

"Oh," Bobby said, disappointed. "Yeah maybe," he answered.

Jenny looked to him with sympathy. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm free tonight though," she told him, trying to make up for upsetting him.

Bobby smiled. "Maybe you can come over to my place for dinner tonight," he offered.

Jenny smiled. "I'd like that," she responded.

"I'll come by and get you around six?" he offered.

"Okay," Jenny answered. "See you then," she said.

The two said goodbye and she headed back inside.

"Something vrong?" Lisa asked upon seeing her.

Jenny looked up to her. "He wanted to go swimming with me," she nearly cried.

"What's wrong with that?" Oliver asked. He really didn't like the idea of sending a young girl out there in a bathing suit with a young boy, but he didn't think that she should be so upset about it.

"Well," Jenny started. "Then he might see my body," she explained.

Lisa started to laugh. "Darling, you look fine," she replied. "You don't need to be selfs conscientious," she explained.

Jenny looked at her for a minute with confusion, but then figured it out. "I don't know. But I still told him that I was busy. So instead, he asked me to come to his place for dinner," she informed them, with a small smile forming on her face. "Is it okay if I go?" she requested.

"Sure," Oliver answered. "Just don't stay out too late," he stated.

"Okay. Thank you!" Jenny responded and then went back into the bedroom.

Lisa then got up and started towards the bedroom. "I think I'd better talk to her again," she announced.

Oliver just looked up to her. "If you say so," he said.

"Jenny!" Lisa called out as she walked into the room. "Are you doing okay?"

Jenny looked up to her and slightly smiled. "Yeah," she answered.

Lisa sat down on the bed. "Are you sure about that?" she asked. She have been a bit scatter brained, but she could tell when something was wrong.

Jenny shrugged. "I don't want to grow up," she confessed.

Lisa was a little surprised by the comment. "Vhy not?" she implored.

"Because I don't want to have to act differently with Bobby," she admitted. "You said that I was starting to grow up, and my mommy says that growing up means that you have to be mature, and being mature means that you have to act differently than you did when you were a kid," she explained.

Lisa laughed. "You don't have to acts differently vith Bobby!" she informed her. "You just act like you has been. Just because you've started your once a months doesn't mean that you have to change your life," she stated.

Jenny just stared at her for a moment. "Really?" she asked. She couldn't believe it. She could still be a kid.

"Really," Lisa replied.

Jenny smiled and then leaned over and hugged Lisa. "Thank you!" she exclaimed and then got up and left the bedroom.

"Your velomes dear!" Lisa called out to her and then got up and headed out into the living room.

Oliver looked up to her. "What was that all about? Jenny just ran through here looking for Hannah, something about she can play again." he questioned.

Lisa smiled to him. "Saving a young girl's childhood," she answered.

"I see," Oliver said and then got up. "Well, I have to go out and make sure that Eb remembered to water the corn today," he stated and then left.


	11. WHat is Love? part 1

Chapter 11: What is Love? (part 1)

Jenny and Hannah sat down on the couch while Oliver and Lisa walked about the house placing the buckets under the areas of the roof that were leaking. It had been raining for a good a mount of time now, so new leaks were appearing.

"It's raining in here," Hannah announced.

"We know," Oliver sighed, double checking the room to make sure that he got every leak.

"When did your roof get so torn up?" Jenny implored as she looked up to the wet ceiling above her.

"This is the roof that came vith the house," Lisa answered, joining them on the couch. "It alvays does this, every time it rains."

Jenny then looked over to Oliver. "Too cheap to have someone repair it?" she questioned.

"I already had someone try and repair it," he replied, trying hard to keep his patience. He wasn't angry with anyone there, but with the Monroe brothers, the ones who attempted to fix the problem.

Hannah yawned and then laid down and rested her head on Jenny's lap. "I think it's almost time for us to go to bed," she announced.

"Yeah," Oliver absently replied as he turned and looked out the window. The rain showed no sign of stopping any time soon. "I guess you two will have to stay in our room with us tonight," he stated.

"Thank you!" Jenny happily responded.

"You two go get ready for bed while I get the cots in there," Oliver instructed.

"Yes sir," Jenny replied as she stood up, waking Hannah. She looked down to the little girl. "Get your pajamas, we're getting ready for bed. Tonight we're gonna stay in the bedroom," she explained.

Hannah groggily sat up and smiled. "Okay," she replied and then did as she was told.

ooo

Everyone was settled into bed in the bedroom and everyone had said their good nights to each other. Oliver and Lisa each turned their lights off and turned over to go to sleep.

"Don't we gets a story?" Hannah implored.

"Oh! I know a couple!" Lisa sat up and announced.

"No you don't!" Oliver argued. All he wanted to do was get to sleep at this point.

Jenny sat up and sighed. "Don't worry, I can take care of this," she said. She then turned to face Hannah. "Once upon a time, there was this girl. She wanted to became a princess, and wouldn't ya know it? One day she did become one. The end."

"That's not a story!" Hannah cried.

"Yes, actually, it is. It had a main character, a plot, a beginning and an end," Jenny explained and then laid back down on her cot.

"Okay," Hannah sighed.

The room was silent for a few moments as everyone began to fall asleep. The only person who couldn't sleep now though, was Hannah. Laying in bed, she looked over towards her sister. "Jenny?" she called.

Jenny sighed. "Yes?" she replied.

"Ares ya gonna marry Bobby?" she implored.

Jenny softly laughed. "Probably not," she answered.

"Oh," Hannah responded. "Cus I thoughts that when two peoples love each others, that they gots married," she explained.

"It could happen. You never really do know who you're going to end up vith," Lisa stated.

"Yeah, the thirteen year old Cleveland girl moves out to the country for a couple weeks and meets her soulmate," Oliver remarked.

"You're not von to talk," Lisa said. "Remember how you met me? Spending time during the var in Hungary?"

"That's different. I was old enough to get married and had the money to do so," he explained.

Jenny softly laughed. "I know that I like him, more than I like some other boys, but I don't know if I love him. I've never really been in love before. I can't wait for that moment though, to know that I love some one for sure. You know how romantic that's going to be?" she asked.

"I knows what love is. It's when ya hug and kiss a person, and, um, and you choose ta spend all your free time with em and, ya do anything for them no matter what," Hannah informed them.

Jenny was a bit surprised. "That sounds nice, I like that."

"I do too," Lisa agreed.

Oliver thought it was pretty good definition, especially considering that it came from a four year old. Then again, all the girls in Lisa's family seemed to all be stuck on this romance thing. It wouldn't surprise him if it started out young.

"I can sleep now," Hannah announced.

"Sounds good to me," Oliver said.

ooo

The next day, Jenny took Hannah along with her over to Bobby's house. Bobby's older sister Julia was practicing to be a photographer and asked Bobby if he could gather a couple of people for her to practice with.

Jenny saw it as a good opportunity to get a couple good pictures of her and Hannah and Bobby while she was out there. Something to remember all of this by, although, she was starting to think that she would have no problem remembering any of this ever. A lot had been happening to her ever since she had gotten here, and it had only been a week.

The four were outside by the fence. Hannah stood aside for this picture while Jenny sat up on the fence in her little white dress with her legs crossed, while Bobby stood next to her, leaning his back against the white fence.

"Come on Julia! You should be a lot quicker at this by now if you wanna be hired by National Geographic someday," Bobby called out to her. He was a patient person, but he hated getting his picture taken. The only reason that he had agreed to do this was because he himself wanted a picture of him and Jenny together. That was all though. After he got his picture, he was done.

"Hold on a minute!" she replied. "I just got back home. I'm a little tired from the traveling."

Jenny laughed. "Don't worry about it, we've got nothing else that we have to be doing today," she said.

"I'm hugnry," Hannah complained.

"Hungry," Jenny corrected. "And we've only been out here ten minutes."

"Peter and I will take you out to lunch after this," Julia announced.

"Aw, you don't have to do that," Jenny replied.

"Yes she does," Bobby stated.

"It's fine," Julia laughed and then aimed the camera. "All right you two, smile," she instructed.

Jenny and Bobby both straightened out and smiled. They held their pose while she took three of the same photo.

"Okay," Julia said after she was finished. "All right, you each get one, and I want one, because I knew Bobby when he was younger, and I honestly never thought that my baby brother would be able to impress a girl."

"Very funny," Bobby said as he pushed himself off the fence.

"Thank you," Jenny stated.

The group walked down more towards the river where she took a couple more pictures of Bobby and Jenny and then had Jenny and Hannah take a couple together. They each had to be patient while she was playing with the different settings on the camera. They then moved over to a playground and took a few pictures and then finally finished on the front porch.

ooo

Oliver and Lisa sat down in the kitchen for lunch.

"Don't you think that it's too quiet?" Lisa asked.

Oliver looked up from the hotcakes on his plate that he had been trying to cut. "No more so than usual," he answered.

"Hmm." Lisa looked back up to him. "Do you like having them here?" she questioned.

Oliver nodded. "Yes," he responded, not sure of where this was going. After seeing her nod, he set his fork and knife down and looked to her with interest. "Are you going somewhere with this?" he implored.

"Vell," Lisa started. "I vas thinking that maybe ve could keep them an extra veek or two," she suggested.

Oliver sighed. "Well, maybe an extra week," he said. "I did want to talk to Pam and Richard before they took them back home."

"Oh? Vhat are you going to say to them?" she questioned, her interest peaked.

"I already talked to you about this. I'm going to talk to them about not neglecting the children because they are having marriage problems. From what I heard from the two girls, it seems like they aren't getting the attention that they should. I mean Jenny's thirteen and her mother hadn't talked to her yet. You had to give her the talk. They barely see their father and they are used to being dropped off places for a while. The worse their problems get, the lower the kids get on their list of priorities," he explained.

Lisa just nodded and went back to her lunch.

ooo

Peter, Julia, Bobby, Jenny, and Hannah sat down in the Pixley Diner for lunch.

"So when should they be developed?" Jenny implored. She was pretty excited to see how the pictures had turned out.

"She's gotta bring them over to my house and develop them herself," Peter answered, smiling over to Julia.

Julia looked down to the menu, blushing. "I should have them down within the next two days, depending on how busy I am," she explained. She then looked up to Jenny. "Has Bobby mentioned to you why I might be busy?" she implored.

Jenny shook her head. "No," she replied.

Julia looked over to Bobby. "Well, I really do think that you should tell her," she mentioned.

Bobby sighed. "My sister is getting married, and I'm allowed to bring a date," he informed her. "Would you like to be my date?" He liked taking Jenny places, but he hated his sister interfering with his life.

Jenny smiled. "Yes," she answered.

"Thank you," Bobby replied, smiling.

"Aren't they cute when they're young?" Julia questioned, keeping her eyes on the two.

"No," Hannah responded. "Baby chickses are cute, and they look nothing like baby chickeses," she explained.

"Chicks," Jenny corrected.

Hannah just looked up to her. "Still not as cute," she said, causing the people around her to laugh.

**To Julia, who just eloped with her boyfriend. I wish them both all the best :)**


End file.
